I'll Show You the Way
by Warrior427891
Summary: After Steven uses his newfound healing tears to heal Jasper's corrupted state, Jasper finds herself lost in more ways than one. However, a certain bird mom helps her understand life on Earth, in more ways than one… Pearl x Jasper. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Just a repost from my AO3 account- Badaboom42. the other 3 SU oneshots on here can be found on there my story Lemonades (where you can have more tags and ships than on Fanfiction. So here I'm posting them separately.)**

**Rating: T [Really only because my savage self put like 3 cuss words in there and the fluff is short and VERY sweet (; ]**

**Purely fluff- I wanted this one-shot to stick out from the various non-con lemons and orgies I've seen of Pearl and Jasper. Plus, they're so different I took up the challenge of trying to make them connect via emotions rather than sex.**

**I feel I rushed this one, as a lot happened in such a short amount of time it seems a little surreal, but it is a one-shot, so I toned down Jasper's aggression a bit. I just really liked this idea. Probably a little bit more hurt/comfort than I would have liked, but GOD I like this one-shot.**

**(Takes place after Lars' Head) **

The Bubble Room held an uncannily silent air, all the bubbles still as stone, floating above the ground. Usually, the pink walls radiated warmth and a sense of comfort, kind of like a womb to nurture the poofed gems; today, the walls seemed to be warning Steven and Garnet to turn around and leave the bubbles alone.

"Steven, are you sure you want to try this?" Garnet rested a hand on his shoulder as they stood in front of the entrance door. Steven's brow furrowed in thought as he considered what he was about to try, scanning around the room until his eyes rested on a yellow, sharp-faceted gem, safely nestled in a bubble.

Jasper's gem.

"Yes, Garnet, I want to try this.. After what I did with Lars, maybe this could work! If my spit heals cracked gems and injuries, and my tears brought Lars back to life, maybe a combination of both could heal her!" Steven turned around to face Garnet, eyes pleading. "You're the only one who would let me try it, and maybe she might be a little less anxious if there's only 2 of us."

"3," Garnet corrected, holding up her palms, showing the gems of both Ruby and Sapphire. "Not to mention, I'm the only one who can open the door." She smirked as Steven rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Sorry. I meant 2 bodies." He turned around, facing the array of bubbles, taking a deep breath. The walls had changed; Now, they were egging him on instead of shooing him away. "Alright, Garnet. Just hang back in case things get bumpy."

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, stepping into a fighting stance with her arms at her sides. "Good luck," she shouted over his shoulder as he began walking towards Jasper's gem.  
Once he was directly beneath, he reached his hands up to his eyes and gave them a solid poke each. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, not enjoying the stinging. But the stinging subsided as his eyes began tearing up. "I need to find a better way to do this that doesn't involve death or thinking about my mom," he grumbled. Leaping up with his enhanced jumping ability, he plucked Jasper's bubble and fluttered safely to the ground.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered, swiping away the bubble and letting the yellow gem clatter to the floor.

Immediately, the gem roared to life as bright light burst from within, molding itself and growing larger and larger as 4 legs sprouted from beneath. Steven backed away in nervousness, teeth chattering as the outline of the creature sprouted spikes and a long, furry tail, defining itself to the teeth of the monster Jasper had become.

She roared, so deafeningly that the walls quaked and the bubbles above shook as the light fell away, revealing her orange-streaked and turquoise-ringed skin, white mane flowing regally yet wildly. Her thunderous legs continued to shake the room as she realized she was free, stumbling about before crashing to her chest in front of Steven. For a moment, Steven was breathless as he took in the feral composure Jasper appeared in. She looked so powerful, so savage… so ruthless…

"Now, Steven!" Garnet yelled as Steven came to his senses, darting forward and grabbing her by the horns. She roared and bucked wildly, but Steven held his own while she struggled to stand up. He positioned his face above her gem, shutting his eyes and letting his tears from before splash onto the facets, quickly spitting on it right after. "I sure hope this workssssaaAAAHHHH!" He was quickly cut off, flung across the room in his moment of distraction, as her blotched skin faded away to become pure light again. However, this time, there was a slight pink glow, and some familiar sparkles…

Garnet dashed over to Steven, helping him stand up as she kept a careful eye on the glowing figure. "Steven, look!" She pointed at the now-shrinking light, forelegs coming up to rest above the hips and head sizing down to proportion as the light took a more humanoid shape. A moment later, the light fell away once more, revealing a familiar sandstone-colored Jasper. All 3 gasped as they took in what just happened.

IT WORKED.

"What?! I'm… Normal?!" Jasper shrieked, examining her fingers, looking at her front, then craning her neck and looking at her backside. Then she whipped her head around and saw Steven and Garnet. Before she could say a word, Steven spilled out his lengthy speech he rehearsed not too long ago.

"Jasper, we aren't here to hurt you! I healed your corruption with my healing spit and tears! Please, we don't want to fight, we just wanted to help!" Okay, thought Steven, maybe I'm better off with impromptu. It's quicker.

"No, Rose! Just leave me alone, I won't be fooled by your- your salvation speech! I won't be taken hostage again! I-" Her monologue was cut short when her eyes landed on the open door. Beyond that door was her ticket out.

The warp pad.

Without hesitation, Jasper wove herself into a blazing comet of comets, spinning furiously as she did in her spin attacks, and zipped between those doors straight towards the warp pad. Before Steven or Garnet could even blink, she had activated warp to whichever location it would take her. She was gone in a flash, and Steven was furiously trying to run after her, failing in his attempts to get out of Garnet's grasp.

"Damnit Garnet, let me go! She got away, we have to find her!" Steven thrashed about in her arms, while Garnet held on nonchalantly, as if Jasper being healed and escaping to anywhere on the planet hadn't just happened.

"Steven," Garnet broke into a big grin, dropping him and giving him a moment to stare back at her like she grew 6 tentacles. "My future vision just did the work for us…"

Back in the warp stream, Jasper was freaking out, metaphorical heart pounding in her chest. She was free, just stuck on Earth… What if the Crystal gems found her again? What if-

Her thoughts were cut short as she beamed onto a different warp pad in a different location. She took a brief moment to take in the important details- Lots of clouds off the edge behind her, a giant pink structure in front of her, and some stairs leading up to an octagonal door, topped off with a giant display of the original Diamond Authority symbol. Not wanting to admire the grand appearance (in favor of outrunning that fusion and Rose), Jasper quickly ran up the stairs, missing out on the beautifully carved pillars and gorgeous silver linings on the clouds as she ran through the entrance.

Before her stood an enormous stone arena, complete with bleachers and crumbling rock from what she could only infer to be battles. In an instant, she recognized the arena, used by gems to battle during the Rebellion. Fond memories of her battles overwhelmed her, but quickly subsided as she picked up a faint humming.

Sounds almost as melodic as a…

PEARL?!

Shit, Jasper thought as she spotted a Pearl moving down below, humming as she… danced?

The Pearl came here, of all places and all times, to dance?

Normally Jasper would take the offensive and strike first, but she was outnumbered and outgunned if the rest showed up, not to mention totally fucking clueless about these warps. She decided to play it safe and figure out a way to escape from Earth later, when the odds of getting caught in a mousetrap with the warp pads were a lot smaller. She ducked behind a fallen rock, keeping a close watch on Pearl as she hummed and danced.

Pearl flowed with her own music, spinning and leaping and performing the human art of ballet far better than any human dancer. Her arms flowed serenely as she kept her eyes closed, the sunset gold of the clouds outlining her in what can only be described as pure radiance. She looked so pure, so graceful, so… beautiful…

She wore a beautiful pale pink tutu, showered in frills of all shades of peach and orange. Garnished with silver sequins dappled all over her torso and back, complete with pink ballet shoes and a shimmering tiara, she looked exactly like the sunset behind her. She looked, to say the very least, absolutely stunning.

For what seemed like forever, Jasper's metaphorical brain forgot that this was the same "lost, defective Pearl" she had imprisoned and fought. Her metaphorical heart kept beating quickly, albeit for a different reason. This was that same Pearl?! She could hardly believe it! Her appearance was so striking, the revered ferocity of the Kindergarten-Quartz-That-Could simmered down to content as Jasper relaxed and enjoyed the dazzling show. Her hard, amber eyes softened from a glare to a gaze as she was hypnotized by the performance. My my, it had been a while since any of her partners gave her such a show. After a few minutes, she even caught herself purring. Damn that Pearl was so cute, why oh why did she have to be on a mission to en-

Then it hit Jasper.

She was no longer on the mission.

She had free will now.

She was on Earth.

Finally, Peridot's words made sense. The Earth really did set you free. She was doing her own thing by watching Pearl dance and enjoying the scenery instead of trying to destroy the Crystal Gems. And Lapis… Even though they were fused by force, for once in her life she was no longer alone.

Jasper might have been made for fighting, but the only fighting she was doing now was to keep her googly eyes from turning into hearts. She may have had affairs with Pearls and Amethysts, but they were on the down low, and such gems under Yellow Diamond were rigid in comparison to this Pearl here.

Truth be told, Jasper was feeling quite lonely, and quite under the spell of this dance.

Pearl finished her routine, finally opening her eyes. Unfortunately for Jasper, who had subconsciously laid down on her stomach in front of the rock, arms propping up her love-stricken face, she was immediately spotted. Pearl's eyes widened in dismay as she summoned her spear, wielding it in front of her as took a swordsman's stance.

"Jasper!" She screamed, eyes narrowing in aggression. Jasper realized she had blown her cover, and jumped to her feet in preparation for battle. But right now, after her epiphany, she wasn't in the mood for battle. She was still dumbfounded by her new situation at hand, and thus prepared her monologue of said epiphany to calm the angry Pearl.

"Pearl… I'm not here to attack you. All I want is to avoid Rose and the fusion, I don't want to be poofed again!" Pearl cocked her head to the side, not entirely believing Jasper's plea. "Look,I thought about what Peridot told me and what happened with Lapis-"

"What did Peridot tell you?" Pearl snarled. Jasper winced. How could such a lovely Pearl turn so savage in seconds?

"She told me at the Beta Kindergarten that the Earth had given her free will. She was right… I realized the mission we were sent on had long since been forgotten by the Diamonds after our ship crashed, and I've been feeling lonely…" Jasper sighed, sounding defeated. To be honest, she really was if she put up a fight. She knew that eight against one was hopeless on a planet she didn't know. They'd probably all fuse and make some giant cluster-like fusion.

"Let me get this straight. You're surrendering?" Pearl raised an eyebrow, spear lowering. Jasper gritted her teeth at the word, preferring the term cease-fire.

"Whatever you want to call it." She was so lost, purposeless yet full of purpose! Peridot had shown her mercy… Perhaps that's what she used to gain their trust as well.

"I'm not sure I take your word," Pearl dropped her tone, "I'll have to take it up with Garnet."

"GAH!" Jasper exclaimed, hands buried in her hair, "Rose and the fusion freed me from the bubble and healed my corruption! If that isn't something to respect, then what is?!"  
Jasper bounded down the bleachers, stomping over to the edge of the arena before sitting down, feet dangling over the edge. Pearl brought her guard up, facing her at all times, before lowering it as Jasper turned her back. What Navy did seemed false, but what Jasper was doing right now screamed complete and utter truth.

"Jasper…" Pearl started, pacing slightly closer to her sulking form, "Peridot attacked us for weeks before we managed to convince her that she didn't have to fight us. She was happy doing her job for the Diamonds back then, but now, with all of us as her friends, she can do whatever she pleases! She's come a long way, and now, she's happier than most of us have ever been!"

Jasper straightened up a bit, interested, but didn't turn around just yet.

"Jasper, I know you don't enjoy serving Yellow Diamond. You never address her as 'My Diamond', and you went off on your own mission in defiance of her orders. Now, you don't have to do all that. You can enjoy the Earth and make friends instead of enemies."

Pearl tip-toed up to Jasper, making a daring move by sitting down only a few feet away from her. Jasper turned her head to the right and looked at her solemnly. Pearl held her breath, seeing for the first time Jasper's face without a scowl or a grimace. The quartz gem looked so… attractive, with her plump lips and flowing mane of hair. Her amber eyes were mesmerizing..

"Pearl," Jasper spoke slowly, addressing her by her name for the first time, "Despite what Rose did to Pink Diamond, I have to owe it to her for healing me."  
That statement spoke volumes to Pearl, who dropped her jaw as Jasper continued.

"This is all so strange, and I've been defeated by you guys every time I tried to fight. This last time, after being corrupted, it dawned on me that maybe I shouldn't fight anymore. Maybe I should change gears.."

Jasper's face softened as she embraced her inner feelings for the first time in eons, not knowing she was gazing at Pearl in absolute adoration. Pearl began to blush an ever slight blue. This Jasper was so kind underneath that rough exterior..

"We can all help, Jasper. It's been thousands of years since Garnet, Amethyst and I arrived, and we're still adjusting. Imagine how much Lapis and Peridot are trying, they've only been here for the course of a few months! We've all been there; it's taken Peridot a long time to realize that here, the Homeworld hierarchy doesn't apply. We're all equal."

Jasper had indeed noticed that. As bizarre as Pearl's knowledge of fighting and confident personality is for a gem of her type, it had taken up to now for Jasper to realize how awesome it was that she broke all barriers.

"You know Jasper, you look a lot prettier when you're not angry," Pearl smiled as Jasper returned the gesture. Thank her lucky stars that her cheeks were already striped scarlet, or else her burning face would have made them even more prominent.

"I saw you dancing earlier," Jasper admitted. "I-It was beautiful. You look… beautiful." Jasper wasn't one for sweet talk, but it was the most honest she could get.  
Pearl's blush deepened. "Thank you," she said, eyes glittering with joy. "If you want, I can… teach you."

"Really?" Jasper croaked, trying not to just kiss her then and there. If this planet managed to get her to simmer down and get in touch with her inner feelings again, who says it can't let her amorous side come out too?

"Really. Ballet is more of a team effort, so maybe I'll teach you a little partner dancing instead. It's good recreation."

"Wow, thanks!" Jasper perked up, standing up alongside Pearl. She towered over the shorter, skinnier gem, but Pearl was unfazed. She gave her a forgiving, confident smirk. They were both moving on.

Pearl outstretched her right hand, reaching towards Jasper's left. "Take my hand if you want to live. Really live."

With a cute little face like that, who could resist? Jasper gladly took her hand in hers as Pearl led the way, trusting Jasper to follow her lead as the two serenaded to the melody of Pearl's humming. The dimming sunset gave a calming violet glow upon the two gems as they locked eyes the entire time, only parting when they spun and immediately reconnecting after each turn. They never strayed out of step, never went off rhythm, feet never stopping, hair always flowing. Pearls soft blue eyes no longer showed fear or contempt, but told Jasper everything all of the Crystal Gems had tried to tell her before-

We are equal. We are free. No more fighting, running, hiding- just love and friendship.

"Amethyst is going to love you," Pearl murmured as she stopped humming, putting her left hand on Jasper's waist and holding their hands with her right. "She admires you, even though you attacked us so many times. She even called you Sis."

Jasper's eyes teared up a bit as they slowed down to a waltz. "She has spunk, I'll give her that. She fights just as well as any Quartz, maybe even better." Jasper pulled Pearl in closer, taking her hand off her shoulder and cupping her jaw. "But the real grace of the Crystal Gems is you."

Pearl was wildly blushing now, cheeks deep blue as Jasper smiled softly. "Oh, what I would have given to be able to know what bliss Earth has in store… I feel so… so…"

"Whimsical? Joyful? On-cloud-nine? Rej-" Pearl was swiftly cut short as Jasper leaned down and swept her away in a kiss. At first, Pearl was startled, but the warmth of Jasper's body and the velvet of her lips led her to close her eyes and embrace her, all of her. Pearl breathed out ever so slightly, burrowing her right hand in Jasper's luxurious mane of hair and cradling her neck. Jasper slunk her hand to the back of Pearl's head, gripping some of her hair, as her other hand worked its way around her tiny waist as she bent lower. Pearl moaned as their lips began to mash, each gem pulling the other one closer. Jasper's hand found itself on Pearl's cute little butt as their tongues began to wage passionate war, each refusing to let the other past. However, Jasper found herself moaning softly as Pearl caressed the back of her strong thigh, even going so far as to snake its way between... Damn, she knew how to kiss, she knew how to touch…

They stayed that way, entangling themselves for a good 5 minutes in nothing but amour, before Jasper pulled away gently. Pearl looked slightly hurt and disheveled, but satisfied nonetheless as Jasper gave her the most starstruck eyes she had ever seen.

"I feel like… that."

In an instant, Pearl took her head in her hands and crashed up into her lips once again as Jasper caught her backside in her arms, bending over her so Pearl lifted a leg in the air. Pearl stuck like Velcro to Jasper's toned shoulders as Jasper cradled her, wrapping her in yet another kiss. As the sunset finally gave way to the deep indigo of the night, the entwined gems' various colors began to glow a blinding white…

**Just a repost from my AO3 account incase any of my Fanfiction users wanted a taste!**


End file.
